


那个坏心眼的混账法师

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.9.11）外出调查情报的菲尔被抹布大叔灌醉差点上了的时候被修伯特救下来了，皆大欢喜……才怪！傲娇坏心眼法师（和我）就是要欺负小可怜菲尔！谁会不喜欢菲尔这个小可爱！！！





	1. 上

“你就是新来的？”  
“啊……是的。”  
菲尔迪南特有些局促地回答。  
“哼……”  
看不出是男是女的老板（老板娘？）绕着菲尔迪南特走了几圈，冷不丁伸手在他屁股上抓了一把。  
“呜呀？！”  
“嗯，虽然气质上正经过头了，身材还是很好的。”不顾菲尔迪南特的惊叫，老板笑了笑，“刚才的反应也不错，很有几分青涩稚嫩的感觉，记得要是被客人摸了就保持刚才的反应。”  
“哎？”  
“今晚你就和大家一起上台吧，这是你的衣服。”  
“哦……好的。”  
菲尔迪南特接住老板扔过来的所谓“衣服”，脸色又白了几分。  
这哪是衣服啊，根本比士官学校提供的舞者服装还要暴露。  
还有刚才老板说的“上台”……到底是怎么回事？  
菲尔迪南特很想问仔细些，又怕露出马脚，只好跟着那些和自己差不多年纪的年轻男人们一起走进了更衣室。  
修伯特，你给我记住……  
想到出发前修伯特那句“我全都安排好了，你就作为店里的新人混进去收集情报，具体的就见机行事吧”，菲尔迪南特就气不打一处来。  
早知道就算被他嘲笑“堂堂大贵族连这种事都做不好？”也要问清他给自己安排的到底是什么工作了。  
虽说任务目标经常出入这家看起来就很不正经的酒馆，直接扮成工作人员混进来会更方便收集情报和接近目标……  
但他就不能给我安排点更像样的工作吗！  
菲尔迪南特正在胡思乱想，仅靠一条布帘隔开的酒馆大厅里已经响起了调子激烈的音乐。  
“都准备好了吗？新来的！你怎么还没换好衣服！”老板掀起布帘打量了一下，“其他人先上！新来的，你先看看其他人是怎么跳的，第一天上岗可别给我闹出岔子来！”  
跳？跳什么？  
菲尔迪南特还在困惑，只见那些男人都已经换好暴露的着装鱼贯而出，走进了酒馆大厅。  
从布帘里看了看，菲尔迪南特立刻傻了眼。没想到那些男人纷纷在坐满了客人的桌子间跳起了不堪入目的舞蹈。他们的动作格外大胆，有几个干脆装作站不稳，跌进了客人的怀里。那些客人也不拒绝，反而笑嘻嘻地抱住舞者，更有甚者直接把正在跳舞的人拉进了自己的臂弯。  
这……这到底是家什么店啊？！  
从未接触过这种店家的贵族大少爷菲尔迪南特只觉得背后直冒冷汗。想到自己也要像他们一样在一群粗野的男人面前搔首弄姿，他只想扭头就跑。  
“想不到未来的公爵大人连这么简单的潜入任务都做不好。”  
修伯特令人不爽的嘴脸一瞬间浮现在菲尔迪南特的脑海里。  
可恶！为什么我会对那种家伙……！  
菲尔迪南特还在纠结，老板已经又来到了更衣室。  
“准备好了？你看到最远处那个大桌子了吗？那是今晚的贵宾，你可得给我伺候好了！要是出了什么差错，把你卖了都赔不起！”  
不好意思，我可能真赔得起。  
虽然这么想，菲尔迪南特还是认命地叹了口气。他又瞥了一眼在昏暗的灯光下摇摆的舞者们，心一横，抬脚走进了酒馆大厅。

菲尔迪南特模仿着他的“同事”们，僵硬地挪到大厅角落里的那张大桌旁。  
“没见过的家伙，你是新来的？”  
几个打扮得就像暴发户的男人看到他，纷纷饶有兴趣地上下打量起来。  
这件单薄的衣服根本起不到遮挡的作用，更随着菲尔迪南特的动作上下飘荡，不时就会有一片白皙的肌肤暴露在空气里。这让菲尔迪南特本就僵硬的动作更加机械了。  
仔细想想，他虽然在白鹭杯拿了舞蹈大赛的冠军，但他自幼学习的宫廷舞蹈和这种地方的舞步根本没有半点相似之处。菲尔迪南特只能模仿着那些舞者的样子，但身为贵族的矜持让他无法完全照搬那些下流的动作。  
就在这时，桌边的一个男人突然脸色阴沉地拍了一下桌子。  
“你跳了些什么鬼！”  
不知为何他看上去怒气冲冲，让菲尔迪南特觉得事情有些不妙。  
他似乎是想吓唬吓唬菲尔迪南特，但并未得逞，眼珠一转又嚷嚷了起来。  
“大爷我们可是花了钱的，你就给我们看这种玩意儿？！”  
“呃……对不起……”  
心里虽然百般不情愿，菲尔迪南特还是忍耐了下来，向他们低下了头。  
“道歉有个屁用！”另一个男人也怪叫了起来，“拿出实际行动来！”  
菲尔迪南特正在思考该拿出什么行动，突然就被拉住手臂扯了过去。他一下子扑在桌子上，没等有所反应，就感到几双手摸上了他的大腿。  
“请、请住手……！”  
菲尔迪南特还是头一次遇到这种事，赶快挣扎着后退两步。  
“啊？！你什么态度？信不信大爷把这砸了！”  
糟了，可不能第一天就闹出事来。  
为了任务，这里只能……  
“哎呀！真是怠慢了几位爷！”老板也察觉了这边的骚动，陪着笑凑了过来，“这孩子是第一次接客，还请几位手下留情~”  
一开始找茬的男人冷哼一声，又用下流的眼神打量了一下菲尔迪南特。  
“行吧，我们也不想闹事。你不用跳舞了，过来陪我们几个喝几杯，这事就算了。”  
说着，他就拍了拍自己和同伴间空出来的那小小空隙。  
菲尔迪南特有些迟疑，可一想到修伯特那张满是嘲讽的脸，他就感到一股无名火冒了出来。  
反正他也算有些酒量，便硬着头皮坐进了两个男人中间。  
男人看他的反应，脸上立刻亮堂了不少。  
“老板，拿酒。”  
他意味深长地看了老板一眼，老板虽然脸上有些阴晴不定，却也不敢多说什么，假笑着走开了。不多时，又捧着一瓶酒走了回来。  
坐在菲尔迪南特身边的男人毫不客气地搭着他的肩膀，倒了满满一杯酒递进他手里。  
“喝吧，一口气喝干它。只要你能连喝三杯，我们就放你走。”  
菲尔迪南特接过酒杯闻了闻，只觉得一股刺鼻的酒精味直冲脑顶。但为了任务，他深吸一口气，一闭眼就把这杯酒都灌进了肚子。  
菲尔迪南特从未喝过这么烈的酒，只觉得仿佛有股辛辣的热火顺着喉咙冲进了肚子，然后又瞬间在身体里扩散开来。只是一杯下肚，就让他觉得眼前的一切都摇晃了起来。  
“还没完呢，继续。”  
不给菲尔迪南特反应的时间，又是满满一杯酒被塞进了手里。菲尔迪南特的手已经有些发抖，他几乎是下意识地举起杯子，又喝干了一杯。  
他似乎听到周围的男人们发出了不怀好意的笑叫声，但被酒精烧灼的大脑并无法理解他们在笑什么。一只粗糙的大手突然抓着他的下巴扳过他的脑袋，下一瞬间一张油腻的脸便凑了上来，有什么带着酒气的东西堵住了他的嘴。  
那个抱着菲尔迪南特的男人肆无忌惮地吮吸着他的嘴，故意把自己满是酒味的唾液送进他的嘴里。菲尔迪南特徒劳地呻吟、挣扎着，但在男人的钳制下连呼吸都力不从心起来，身子渐渐软了下来。  
不知过了多久，男人总算放开了菲尔迪南特，还伸出舌头舔了舔他挂在嘴边的酒水和唾液。菲尔迪南特已经没了思考能力，只觉得身子和大脑都在酒精的作用下燃烧了起来。  
“来吧，这是最后一杯。”  
这次劝酒的声音似乎变得柔和了许多，还带着几分蛊惑的味道。菲尔迪南特在这声音的催动下顺从地抬起了手，却连握住杯子的力气都没有了。  
于是男人们直接把杯子递到他的嘴边，掰开他的嘴把最后一杯酒灌了下去。菲尔迪南特被酒呛到，猛烈地咳嗽起来。他没有发现自己已经浑身酥软地倒进了身边男人的怀里，抓着男人的衣襟才没有彻底瘫倒。  
“喂喂，大爷我的衣服都被你弄脏了。”那个男人托着菲尔迪南特的下巴让他抬起头，满意地看着菲尔迪南特失去了焦点的双眼，“你可要好好补偿我啊。”  
“补、偿……？”  
菲尔迪南特大着舌头重复着男人的话，像是不明白这简单的两个字是什么意思。  
“没错，用你的身体来补偿。”  
男人不再多说，一把把浑身无力的菲尔迪南特抱进怀里，顺手就在他的屁股上捏了两把。  
“啊……！呜……”  
菲尔迪南特在男人怀里颤抖了两下，发出了一声诱人的呻吟。他好像本能地想从男人臂弯中挣脱开，却没有了那个力气，那动作看起来更像是主动往男人怀里拱了拱。  
男人脸上的笑意更浓了，他直接掀开了那层单薄的裙子，把手伸进了衣缝间，更加起劲地揉捏着菲尔迪南特的屁股和大腿。不多时，菲尔迪南特就只剩下满脸通红地瘫在他怀里喘息的力气了。  
看到菲尔迪南特这个反应，其他的男人也不再旁观，纷纷凑了上来。

＊＊＊

没有人敢对角落里正在发生的事说什么，甚至没人敢多看那边一眼，生怕自己也被卷进那群男人的“游戏”。  
难得逮到一个像菲尔迪南特一样的猎物，他们正兴奋的红了眼，把他围在中间尽情玩弄着。  
男人们把菲尔迪南特本来就没有多少布料的舞裙扯开，纷纷上手抚摸着他结实的身体。  
菲尔迪南特的身材在这种地方算是难得一见，胳膊和腿上都是经过锻炼的紧致肌肉，摸起来手感很好，结实的屁股更是每次被碰到都会微微颤抖着紧绷起来。  
平时被制服包裹住的胸膛比穿衣的时候看起来大了一圈，软软的很有弹性，此刻被男人们的大手握在手里，还用指尖抠弄着他粉嫩的乳头，惹得他不停发出呻吟和喘息。  
菲尔迪南特被那烈酒彻底夺走了神智，只能任由那群男人把玩着自己。他只感到浑身燥热，被男人们的手碰触的地方更是又痒又烫，只好扭动着身子想从他们手里逃走，可是不听使唤的身体无法顺利活动起来，看上去简直像是在向男人们搔首弄姿，邀请他们玩得更激烈些。  
男人们平时见惯了那些出来卖的，此刻看到表情与动作都无比青涩的菲尔迪南特，自然是把持不住。一个人把菲尔迪南特抱在两腿间，一边揉捏着他颤抖的腰际一边吮吸着他的侧颈。身后用身体支撑着菲尔迪南特的男人把玩着他的嘴唇，手指不停在他的嘴里进出，带出一丝丝唾液，还伸出舌头舔着他的耳廓。还有一个人抬起了菲尔迪南特的一条长腿，尽情亲吻、抚摸，一只手一直探进他的私处。至于那个最先找茬的男人则执着地把玩着他的胸口，不肯把这块宝地让给任何一个同伴。  
在男人们的围攻下，菲尔迪南特只剩下了呜咽和颤抖的力气，一片混沌的大脑意识不到这危机四伏的状况，甚至产生了些莫名的沉醉感。  
男人们的动作让他忘记了自己是谁，口中吐出的灼热呼吸和满是潮红的脸颊代表着他已经沉沦进了这从未体会过的微妙感觉中……他甚至不知道这可以说得上是快感。  
那个带头挑事的男人似乎说了什么，但菲尔迪南特无暇顾及。他只知道男人们在听到这句话后纷纷放了手，他疑惑地抬起头，一张湿润的小嘴开开合合，像是在催促男人们继续。  
下一瞬间，他的身体突然被按在了桌子上，旁边伸出两只手压住了他，一个人则从后面抓住他的两条腿，一把掀开了裙摆。他似乎听到身后的男人轻声安抚着他，下一秒，一根粗大的棒状物突然插进了他的两腿间。  
菲尔迪南特在蒙眬间完全不知要发生什么，也无力挣脱男人们的钳制。他只能感觉到随着身后那个男人活动起身体，那根发热的棒子就在他的大腿间摩擦起来，速度越来越快。  
不多时，一股温热的黏着液体便喷射在他的两腿间。男人们这才放开手，看着菲尔迪南特从桌子上滑落，一屁股瘫坐在地板上。  
感觉到自己腿上沾着的异物，菲尔迪南特愣愣地伸出手摸了摸，然后抬起手来看着挂在指间的粘稠液体。他无法理解这是什么，只觉得身下又湿又热，本能地以为是自己下面漏出了什么。  
心底仅剩的一丝羞耻让他轻轻呜咽出声，可看到他的反应，那些男人更加兴奋了。他们大笑着安慰像是快要哭出来的菲尔迪南特，又一次把他抱上酒桌，轮流在他的大腿间抽插起来。  
等每个人都用菲尔迪南特的大腿爽过一次，他的股间已经黏糊糊的没法看了，原本白皙的大腿也被磨出了红肿的颜色。菲尔迪南特神志不清地瘫在桌子上，眼神迷离地投射向酒馆的天花板，已经连感觉都变得迟钝、模糊了。  
他隐约觉得那群男人似乎扯开了自己的内裤，对着他的私处惊叹、怪笑，然后一双手顺着大腿一路摸了进来……  
突然间，寂静笼罩了整座酒馆。

＊＊＊

修伯特走进光线昏暗的酒馆时，正看到那群醉醺醺的男人分开了菲尔迪南特的双腿，对着那里伸出了手。  
他几乎是条件反射地快步走了过去，一把抓住了那个正意图不轨的男人的手腕。  
“啊？你是什么东西？”  
被打扰了兴致的男人瞪了修伯特一眼，但立刻就因为他冰冷的目光瑟缩了一下。  
修伯特看起来干巴巴的，好像弱不禁风，但抓着男人手腕的手却格外有力。他瞥了一眼倒在桌子上不省人事的菲尔迪南特，一股无名火猛地窜了起来，手上不由得加了一把力，立刻让那个男人惨叫出声。  
“你、你要干什么！”  
男人的同伴们似乎也感觉到了笼罩修伯特的阴冷怒火，并不敢上前，只能怪叫着恫吓他。  
“这个男人，今晚我包了。”  
修伯特一甩手，指了指菲尔迪南特。被他抓住的男人赶快后退几步，揉着自己发红的手腕。  
“你说什么！老子玩得好好的……”  
没等男人虚张声势的话语落地，修伯特抬手向他们脚边扔出一个布袋。钱币互相碰撞的声音让男人们瞪大了眼，他们互相交换了一下眼神，立刻换上了殷勤谄媚的笑容。  
“您请！这小子比外表看上去的骚多了，保证您玩得痛快！”  
听到这句话，修伯特忍不住又冷冷地瞪了他们一眼，他们瞬间便闭了嘴，灰溜溜地走开了。  
修伯特没有再说什么，他扯下自己穿来的斗篷裹住衣不蔽体的菲尔迪南特，抱起他就大步流星地走了出去。

＊＊＊

修伯特一路抱着菲尔迪南特回到了自己住的旅馆，一路上他都不得不皱着眉头忍受着菲尔迪南特身上惊人的酒气。  
醉得连自己是谁都不知道的菲尔迪南特还在他怀里不停磨蹭，小声咕哝着什么……虽然能见到这家伙丢人的样子也算是意外收获，但这样下去修伯特觉得自己很难保持住冷静。  
一进房间，修伯特就把菲尔迪南特扔进了浴室。他实在不想让浑身挂满不知什么人的体液的菲尔迪南特就这么上自己的床。  
“菲尔迪南特，醒醒。”修伯特想让菲尔迪南特站好都很困难，只好拍了拍他的脸颊，“把你自己弄干净。”  
“哎……？”菲尔迪南特勉强睁开眼，但摇晃的视线根本无法聚焦在修伯特身上，“谁……？”  
修伯特强忍住把他就这么扔在地上的冲动，叹了一口气：“我是修伯特，你这个醉鬼。”  
“修伯特……为什么在这里？”菲尔迪南特歪了歪头，这个动作又让修伯特心跳漏了一拍，“这里……是哪里……？”  
看来他是真的彻底醉了，根本无法理解自己身上发生了什么。  
修伯特也快闹不清自己现在心里是什么想法了。在菲尔迪南特面前，他感觉自己总是充满了矛盾。  
这次的调查任务他是想亲自来的，可是包括艾黛尔贾特在内的所有人（甚至也包括他自己）都认为他那张阴郁的面孔并不适合这次任务，结果挑来选去这个任务就落到了菲尔迪南特头上。  
说实话，当听说菲尔迪南特接下了这个任务时，修伯特心里是有点看好戏的想法的——他不认为这个从小在上流阶层长大的贵族少爷能胜任。也正因如此，在亲自安排潜入时，修伯特还故意选择了最能让菲尔迪南特感到难堪的安排。  
可是等菲尔迪南特一出发，修伯特就忍不住开始为他担心。一个不谙世事的大少爷在那种地方可能会遇到什么，他用脚趾都能想象得到。  
但修伯特怎么也不会想到，自己因为担心而急匆匆赶来，看到的会是那样一幕。  
看到完全被那群流氓玩弄于鼓掌中的菲尔迪南特，修伯特只觉得气不打一处来。就算是已经把他带进自己房间的现在，修伯特心里也还有个声音在高喊不要再管他。  
可是另一方面，看着站都站不稳，只能倚靠在自己怀里，还眨着一双水润的眼睛看着自己的菲尔迪南特，另一个高呼着“吃掉他”的声音也从脑海里冒了出来。  
“修伯特……”菲尔迪南特完全没有察觉修伯特的纠结，竟然攀着他的脖子抱了上来，“为什么修伯特会在这里……？”  
“因为你又搞砸了。”  
修伯特的声音里有着一丝不易察觉的颤抖。  
“对不起……”  
菲尔迪南特眼里的光暗淡了一下，有些沮丧地低下了头，老实地低声道歉。  
修伯特轻轻咋舌，把菲尔迪南特按在了浴室的墙上：“够了，快洗干净，有什么事明天再说。”  
可他只要一松手，菲尔迪南特就软软地顺着墙壁坐在了地上，两条腿像是变成了无用的装饰。  
“呜……修伯特……”菲尔迪南特颤抖着伸出手，扯住了修伯特的衣角，“帮我……我站不起来……”  
修伯特在心底长叹一口气，抓来一把椅子把菲尔迪南特摁在了上面。

修伯特从未见过菲尔迪南特这么老实的样子。平日里的矜持与骄傲仿佛都是一层外衣，此刻因为酒精的作用被尽数脱下，只剩下赤裸的、毫不设防的芯子。  
菲尔迪南特微微摇晃着，任由修伯特替自己脱下衣服，又用热水冲刷着滚烫的身子。当修伯特拿着一条毛巾慢慢给他擦洗起来，他忍不住发出了舒服的轻哼。  
他自然没有察觉自己每次对修伯特的动作有所反应，修伯特的手都会猛地抖起来。  
修伯特尽可能克制着自己不去乱瞧菲尔迪南特的好身材，更别提他被那群流氓玩到硬起来的下面。尽管修伯特从未信仰赛罗斯教的女神，此刻也忍不住希望女神能帮他扑灭心头那越烧越旺的火苗。  
然而当修伯特用干净的毛巾擦干菲尔迪南特滚烫的脸颊，菲尔迪南特突然抬起手抓住了修伯特的手腕。  
“修伯特……”洗了个澡也没能让菲尔迪南特清醒过来，他抓着修伯特的手在自己脸上微微磨蹭，像是小猫一样轻哼着，“修伯特的手……好凉……好舒服……”  
那柔软的双唇与指尖相触的感觉像是一股电流，瞬间爬遍了修伯特的全身。  
等反应过来，修伯特发现自己已经把菲尔迪南特顶在墙上，忘情地吻起他来。  
菲尔迪南特毫无抵触地接受了修伯特，甚至当修伯特用舌头撬开了他的嘴，他也食髓知味地递出了舌头，和修伯特纠缠在一起。  
于是修伯特不再犹豫，他伸出手揽住菲尔迪南特疲软的身子，一只手撑在他的腰上，另一只手则顺着股沟摸进了刚刚洗净的私处。  
指尖捅进那个小口的一瞬间，菲尔迪南特本能地瑟缩了一下，但立刻被修伯特强硬地抱得更紧了。  
“你忘了你刚才是怎么张开双腿诱惑那群混蛋了吗？换了我就不行了？也罢，那我这就走。”  
似乎是听出了修伯特话里隐约的怒意，菲尔迪南特的身子微微颤抖起来。  
“呜……对不起……请、请别离开我……”  
“这都是你的错，菲尔迪南特。”  
修伯特抬起菲尔迪南特的脸，又用一个深吻夺走了他的抵抗。这次，当他打开那个小口，菲尔迪南特没有退缩。  
菲尔迪南特格外顺从地任由修伯特打开自己的身体。而修伯特心里虽然有股撒不出来的气，手上却十分温柔，一点一点地引导着显然是初尝情事的菲尔迪南特。  
起初菲尔迪南特还有些害怕，可很快他就沉沦在了修伯特的手腕里。  
修伯特的亲吻、爱抚，甚至是吹在肌肤上的吐息，都让菲尔迪南特感到令人心悸的快感。更别提那正尝试着打开他的内道的手指的运作，让本来就站不稳的菲尔迪南特越发脚软。  
就在这头一次体会的席卷全身的快感即将达到顶峰时，修伯特的手指却抽了出去。菲尔迪南特用疑惑的眼神询问着，却被修伯特翻过身子，又按在了墙上。  
“不许用那种饥渴的眼神看我，你这个小妖精。”  
落在耳边的磁性嗓音让菲尔迪南特感到一阵眩晕，下一刻，一根饱满的粗大棒状物便顶进了被修伯特扩张过的后穴。  
“啊呜……！”  
菲尔迪南特娇呼一声，无力的身子向下一沉，刚好配合着正向上顶的修伯特，猛地被顶在身体里最为敏感的部位。  
他的身子剧烈地颤抖起来，一股脱力感迅速席卷全身，然后又转化为了潮水般的快感。  
“要是知道高贵的艾吉尔公爵的继承者竟然是个这么浪荡的家伙，不知大家会怎么说？”  
修伯特的轻笑声在身后响起，他伸手在菲尔迪南特的龟头上摸了两把，然后把沾着精液的手指塞进了菲尔迪南特的嘴里。  
菲尔迪南特条件反射地吮吸起他的手指，惹得他又笑了起来。  
“但是你怎么能擅自享受呢？我才刚插进去，还没爽过呢。”  
他不怀好意地找到一条手帕，牢牢系在了菲尔迪南特阴茎的根部。  
“来吧，菲尔迪南特，让我看看你能有多浪。”  
当修伯特奋力活动起身体，浴室里湿闷的空气便被菲尔迪南特欢愉的叫声充满了。

＊＊＊

“呜……头好痛……”  
菲尔迪南特睁开眼时，太阳光已经透过没有拉窗帘的窗户洒满了整个房间。  
他感到自己浑身乏力，但仍然挣扎着从床上爬了起来。  
这里是哪……我怎么会在这里？  
菲尔迪南特一片蒙眬的大脑还记得昨晚酒馆里的争执，可那之后发生了什么他就想不起来了。只要努力试图回想，后脑处就会传来一阵钻心的疼痛。  
“总之……先起床……”  
他掀开被子，让赤裸的双脚接触到木地板，可刚一用力打算站起来，后腰便一阵酸软，整个人都瘫坐在了地上。  
“好痛……！”  
等叫出了声，菲尔迪南特才意识到，自己的屁股并不是因为摔了这一下才感到疼的。  
那种隐约的痛楚，更像是从……他的身体里传来的。  
菲尔迪南特一头雾水，下意识地伸手探进身后，却被吓了一跳。那只伸进私处的手上，竟沾满了不知什么粘稠的液体。  
菲尔迪南特的脸色霎时间变得惨白。虽然昨晚发生的一切他都记不太清了，但一丝莫名的亢奋似乎还留在他的脑子里。  
不会的……骗人……这不是真的……  
他战战兢兢地打量了一下自己，发现白皙的肌肤上到处都是红嫩的印记。还坐在地板上的屁股下方，不知不觉间已经湿了一片。  
菲尔迪南特发出了一声无声的悲鸣，跌跌撞撞地冲进了浴室。  
昨晚的热水经过一夜已经变得冰冷，但他毫不在意，撩起冷水就泼在自己身上。  
不，不会的……我没有被……  
但是合不拢的双腿正无言地向他诉说，他所担心的一切正是不争的事实。  
冰冷的水浇在身上，让菲尔迪南特浑身颤抖……不，真正让他颤抖不已的，是昨晚可能发生在自己身上的一切。  
“怎么会这样……”  
他紧紧抱着自己的胳膊，蜷缩在浴室湿冷的地面上，轻声抽泣着。  
可是他甚至流不出眼泪。


	2. 下

菲尔迪南特不敢和任何人提起那天晚上发生的事。他总觉得，所有人看着自己的眼神都是那么奇怪，像是在对他品头论足。  
“看哪，那就是艾吉尔公爵的继承人，可他连自己的身体都守不住，竟然像个妓女一样用自己的后面去取悦一群不知从哪来的流氓。”  
不！不是这样的！  
菲尔迪南特有无数次听到这样的声音在心底响起，无数次想要大叫着反驳。  
可是他无法反驳的是，自己真的被那个噩梦般的夜晚改变了。  
从那天之后，他曾数次在梦里与看不清面孔的男人相拥在一起，娇声向男人渴求着更为激烈的进犯。  
他不知自己是怎么了，虽然每次醒来都对会做这种淫梦的自己感到无比羞耻，却始终无法阻止自己在梦里渴望着那个人的拥抱。  
更令他感到害怕的是，他甚至无法再满足于普通的自慰，迷上了用后面高潮的感觉。  
菲尔迪南特憎恨着把自己变成这样的人，却更憎恶无法忘记那淫糜快感的自己。

等结束了这个让人窒息的任务，菲尔迪南特没有和任何人打招呼，一个人匆忙溜回了大修道院。  
没想到，修伯特正在大门口等着他。  
菲尔迪南特现在一点也不想和这个男人打照面，他甚至能够清晰地在脑海里描画出修伯特知道一切后鄙夷的表情和话语。  
可是那个从不放过任何一个嘲讽菲尔迪南特的机会的男人，却带着一丝微妙的亲近微笑迎了上来。  
“你辛苦了，菲尔迪南特。”  
若是平时，菲尔迪南特一定要问问修伯特他是不是撞到了头。  
可是现在遭遇修伯特难得的温柔，菲尔迪南特竟感到鼻头一酸，差点当场哭出来。  
似乎是看出菲尔迪南特的情绪不对劲，修伯特皱起了眉头凑近了一步：“你怎么了？”  
“没、没事！”菲尔迪南特吓了一跳，赶快后退一步，和修伯特保持距离，“我、我只是有点累了……对不起，我先回房间了。”  
他故意无视了修伯特伸出的手，低着头赶快跑向宿舍。  
等到终于用房间大门把自己和外界隔离开，菲尔迪南特这才浑身脱力地瘫坐在地板上。  
他把自己缩成一团，身体不住地颤抖，极力克制的呜咽声从嘴角漏了出来。  
为什么一回到这里就要面对修伯特，一回来就要面对自己一直小心隐藏的感情。  
如果没有发生那种无可挽回的事，他该多么高兴地看到修伯特亲自来迎接自己啊。  
他在自己痛苦的情绪中挣扎，直到一阵敲门声响起。  
“菲尔迪南特，你在休息吗？”  
怎么又是修伯特？！  
菲尔迪南特觉得今天的修伯特格外纠缠不休，像是要封闭他的所有退路。  
他努力让自己的声音不要颤抖，简短地应了一声。  
“抱歉，我知道你很累了……但是今晚你有时间吗？我有事想对你说。”  
修伯特的声音里似乎有些焦躁，让菲尔迪南特觉得如果自己拒绝他，他可能会直接硬闯进来。  
他只好硬着头皮答应了修伯特的邀请。  
“太好了……”门外的修伯特发出了如释重负般的声音，如果菲尔迪南特还保持着正常的状态，一定能听出他其实很紧张，“那晚饭后，我在花园等你。”  
白天总是挤满了人的花园，晚上一般是很冷清的。去那种没什么人在的地方，他到底想说什么？  
难道说，修伯特知道了发生在我身上的事？！  
菲尔迪南特瞬间脸色煞白，后悔起这么简单就答应了他。

＊＊＊

修伯特在空无一人的花园里等待着菲尔迪南特。  
那天他借着混杂的怒气和兴奋，尽情在醉醺醺的菲尔迪南特身上发泄了一番。  
一开始他还有点泄愤的意思，可是菲尔迪南特出乎意料的配合，甚至不停地娇声请求修伯特干得更狠些，搞得修伯特也忘了克制，险些被菲尔迪南特榨干。  
他们从浴室搞到床上，像是两只发情的野兽一样忘情地纠缠在一起，渴求着彼此。  
但是一夜过去，看着彻底在身边睡死过去，还一脸满足的微笑的菲尔迪南特，修伯特又觉得不给他点教训不行。  
于是他一声招呼也没打，自己一个人回了大修道院。  
不过事后他还是有些后悔。不管怎么说，虽然菲尔迪南特确实太没有防备，但被那群流氓盯上也不是他的错。自己趁虚而入把他办了不说，还连个招呼都不打就走了，实在有些做过头了。  
虽然有点不符合自己的形象，但修伯特还是决定等菲尔迪南特回来以后，跟他好好道个歉。  
为此，他还特地去买了菲尔迪南特最喜欢的红茶。

又等了好一会儿，就在修伯特觉得自己的耐心快要耗尽的时候，菲尔迪南特的身影终于出现在夜色中。  
不知为何，菲尔迪南特像是在害怕着什么，本来和修伯特比较就矮了一个头的他看上去更娇小了。  
难道他因为那天的事在害怕自己？  
修伯特心里突然就生出一种把他一把抱进怀里的冲动。  
这时，菲尔迪南特也看到了正等着他的修伯特，前进的脚步条件反射地顿了一下，才又继续走了过来。  
“修、修伯特，你说有事要说是……？”  
菲尔迪南特小心翼翼地打量着修伯特的脸色。  
“菲尔迪南特……”  
修伯特突然就觉得自己一贯优秀的语言组织能力消失了。  
“这个、是给你的。”  
他有点手忙脚乱，结果该说的道歉还没说出口，先把准备好的红茶递出去了。  
“哎？谢、谢谢。”菲尔迪南特吃了一惊，下意识地就伸手接过来，收下之后才觉得奇怪，“可是，为什么突然送我这个？”  
“呃，”修伯特感觉嗓子眼里好像堵了什么东西，“我……因为、那个……”  
他心一横，把准备好的一套说辞都抛在了脑后。  
“我喜欢你，和我交往吧。”  
菲尔迪南特猛地瞪大了双眼，表情简直像见了鬼。  
但是这种神情很快就消失了，一种混合着愤怒和羞耻的表情出现在他苍白的脸上。  
“你在拿我寻开心吗，修伯特？”  
“什么？！我没有……！”  
“修伯特，我没心思陪你开这种玩笑。我不知道你是和别人打赌赌输了还是怎样……难道你觉得我会相信你这种拙劣的谎言吗？”  
“我……”  
这大概就是自找苦吃吧，自己一直以来种下的恶果竟然在此时开花结果了。  
菲尔迪南特扭开脸，像是不愿看修伯特，仔细看看，他眼里甚至有水光在闪烁。  
“菲尔迪南特，你听我解释，我是认真的。那天晚上……”  
没想到，菲尔迪南特听到这句话以后脸色变得更差了。他猛地后退一步，和修伯特拉开了距离，露出了明显的戒备。  
“你……你打算拿那件事威胁我就范吗，修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉？”  
“威胁？我怎么会……”  
步调完全被打乱了，没能一开始先说出道歉的话是修伯特这次告白最大的败笔。  
可是菲尔迪南特看来已经不想再听他解释了。  
“够了，如果这就是你想说的……”菲尔迪南特像是吃了什么苦涩的东西，脸上满是阴沉，“我要回去了。这包红茶，还是还给你吧。”  
没等修伯特来得及出声，菲尔迪南特已经头也不回地离开了。  
“可恶……”过了好久，修伯特才像是反应过来一样啧了一声，“我竟然会犯这种低级错误……”

＊＊＊

菲尔迪南特不明白修伯特是怎么知道那晚的事的，他更不明白修伯特是怎么了。  
那天他竟然想出告白这种新的手段让自己难堪。菲尔迪南特知道自己和他相比算不上聪明，但也不至于上这种当，真不知修伯特是怎么想的。  
可是一切并没有因为菲尔迪南特直截了当的拒绝而结束，修伯特不知是脑子里搭错了哪根筋，从那天起就锲而不舍地追在菲尔迪南特身后。  
他变着花样向菲尔迪南特示好，逮着每个时机创造两人独处的空间，每周都要给菲尔迪南特送来新的红茶……菲尔迪南特也终于有点相信，他大概是真心在追求自己了。  
面对这么密集的攻势，说菲尔迪南特没有动摇那自然是不可能的。他本来就对这个面色阴沉的男人抱有莫名的好感，被修伯特这么追求，他心里其实是很开心的。  
但他感到多么的开心，就会感到同等，甚至更多的痛苦。  
修伯特知道那晚发生的事啊，就算他不在意菲尔迪南特曾经投入别的男人的怀抱，菲尔迪南特自己又怎么可能接受呢？  
要知道，那个困扰着他的淫梦里，那个看不清脸的男人不知何时已经变成了修伯特。  
梦中的修伯特是那么的温柔，会满足菲尔迪南特每一个放荡的请求，让菲尔迪南特沉醉在他的怀抱里。  
可当晨光降临，菲尔迪南特只能感到深沉的绝望。自己在不知不觉间变成了一个如此淫乱的人，如果修伯特知道他变成这样，一定会因为失望而离开他的。  
所以他只能选择一次又一次从修伯特身边逃走，希望这可以让修伯特放弃……而且他的逃避似乎见效了。

近来，修伯特不知在忙什么，极少在大修道院露面。不过对他来说这也不算奇怪，毕竟他是艾黛尔贾特最为信赖的副官。  
但是他离开前甚至没有和菲尔迪南特打过一声招呼，菲尔迪南特也不敢问其他人他去了哪里。  
菲尔迪南特只希望他能在离开的这段时间里冷静下来，然后放弃对自己的追求。  
然而很快菲尔迪南特就知道自己的期待又落空了。  
不久后的一天，当菲尔迪南特回宿舍路过修伯特的房间时，房间里突然伸出一只手把他拽了进去。  
“菲尔迪南特。”  
修伯特反手锁上房门，冷冷看着还闹不清发生了什么的菲尔迪南特。  
“修、修伯特？你什么时候回来的？”  
本能地察觉接下来修伯特可能要做什么，菲尔迪南特不安地试图转移他的注意力。  
“我刚回来……我刚办完了一件大事，就赶快回来了。”  
“是、是吗？辛苦你了。”  
菲尔迪南特想不动声色地往门口挪动，但修伯特牢牢地堵在门口。  
“菲尔迪南特，”修伯特脸上突然露出了笑容，那是他的计谋每次得逞时都会出现的微笑，“我已经和艾吉尔公爵打过招呼了。”  
“和父亲大人？什么招呼？”  
菲尔迪南特一头雾水地看着修伯特。  
“那当然是关于我和你的订婚事宜。”  
这句话像是晴天霹雳一样在菲尔迪南特耳边炸响。  
“什么？！不行……不可以！你怎么可以擅自决定……！”  
“为什么不行？就我的观察，你对我是有好感的。而我也一直在追求你……既然我们情投意合，这种事有什么不可以？”  
“我……我明明一直在拒绝你的追求！”  
“你只是不好意思吧。真是的，堂堂的公爵之子，竟然会为这种小事动摇成这个样子。”  
想不到修伯特消失了这么几天竟然是为了这个，对菲尔迪南特来说，他的宣言只能带来恐慌。  
“不……不行！我不能答应你！”  
见菲尔迪南特仍然坚决地拒绝自己，修伯特也终于忍不住了。  
“如果你一定要拒绝我，就拿出理由来！”  
听到他满含怒意的低沉声音，菲尔迪南特吓得退了一步。  
但是无论如何，他也说不出自己如此坚持的理由。  
“菲尔迪南特……”修伯特的语气又软了下来，他走上前把浑身僵硬的菲尔迪南特拉进怀里，十分温柔地吻了他，“我爱你，菲尔迪南特。”  
这柔和的声音像是带有魔法，一瞬间就让菲尔迪南特沉醉其中。他无法让自己的双手不抓住修伯特的衣服，无法控制自己不回应修伯特的吻。  
“回答我，菲尔迪南特，你是否也和我有着同样的心情。”  
菲尔迪南特轻轻呜咽一声，老实地点了点头：“我也爱你，修伯特。但是……”  
修伯特并没让他继续说下去，而是用一个更为有力的深吻彻底夺走了菲尔迪南特的抵抗。

＊＊＊

“修伯特……”  
菲尔迪南特颤抖着躺在修伯特的床上，任由他脱下自己的每一件衣物，亲吻着他暴露在空气中的肌肤。  
他唯一能做的，就是用双臂挡住涨得通红的那张脸，以及不争气地从嘴边漏出的喘息。  
“菲尔迪南特，我亲爱的。”  
修伯特充满诱惑的磁性嗓音向菲尔迪南特的理智之壁发起一轮又一轮进攻，让他的防线摇摇欲坠。  
于是，修伯特毫无障碍地拉开了那双手臂，又一次在菲尔迪南特的唇上落下雨点般的亲吻。  
“可以吗，菲尔迪南特？”  
菲尔迪南特抖了一下，但他已经无法遏制渴求修伯特的自我。  
他攀住修伯特的脖子，主动献上自己的吻，慢慢张开双腿。  
“修伯特，请把你的一切都给我。”  
修伯特似乎因为菲尔迪南特这种时候还如此彬彬有礼而哑然失笑，但他没有任何犹豫，把菲尔迪南特被挑逗得发热的身体抱进了怀里。  
当他进入那令人怀念的小口，立刻便感到菲尔迪南特贪婪地咬住了他。  
压抑已久的渴望让菲尔迪南特迅速忘记了自己的坚持和担心，他摇晃着后腰，尽情享受着修伯特为自己带来的快感。听着修伯特粗重的呼吸声在自己耳边回响，菲尔迪南特也忍不住叫得越来越响。  
啊，这么一来，修伯特一定就会察觉我是个多么放荡不堪的人了。这或许将会是我们间第一次，也是最后一次交欢了。  
这个念头让菲尔迪南特感到阵阵心酸，但也更加无法放开伏在他身上的修伯特。  
高潮的到来就像梦里一样美妙，甚至让恍惚中的菲尔迪南特觉得自己或许真的正身处梦中。  
可是那紧接着便灌注进身体中心的热流带他回到了现实，告诉他一切都是真的。  
这一切是如此美好，如此快乐，菲尔迪南特不由自主地紧紧攀住修伯特的肩头，在他的耳边呻吟着。  
“修伯特……我爱你……修伯特……再多给我一点……”  
“你这缠人的小妖精。”  
修伯特发出一声轻笑，吻了吻他被汗水沾湿的柔软发丝。  
就在这时，一段模糊不清的记忆突然冒了出来。  
菲尔迪南特僵住了。

＊＊＊

“菲尔迪南特？”  
修伯特察觉了恋人的变化，也随之停了下来。  
只见菲尔迪南特脸上青一阵白一阵，一双带着泪光的眼里满是怀疑和羞耻。  
“亲爱的，你怎么了？”  
“你……”菲尔迪南特突然又羞又怒地喊出了声，“原来那次是你吗？！”  
修伯特一头雾水地看着他，老半天才反应过来。  
“什么？原来你不知道那是我吗？！”  
“混蛋！你这个大混蛋！我到底是为了什么那么担惊受怕！”  
“等等菲尔迪南特，你冷静点，你现在这么挣扎的话……”  
“够了住嘴！你知不知道我有多纠结！我……呜……！”  
菲尔迪南特简直忘记了修伯特还插在自己身体里，刚一活动便被擦过敏感的肉壁，娇哼一声，身子便又软了下来。  
说实话，看着这样可爱的菲尔迪南特，修伯特根本控制不住想要上扬的嘴角。但他很清楚，这时候要是笑出了声，一定会是火上浇油。  
“可恶……混蛋修伯特……”  
菲尔迪南特看见他的笑容，果然气得又骂了起来。可惜他现在还缩在修伯特怀里瑟瑟发抖，一双含泪的水润大眼睛就算怒气冲冲，也还是可爱得不得了。  
“抱歉，菲尔迪南特。”修伯特这才想起自己还没有为那天的事道过歉，“不过你实在太没防备了，那天要不是我及时赶到，你恐怕真的会被那些家伙给……”  
“呜……”  
知道这点上是自己理亏，菲尔迪南特百口莫辩，只好用力锤了一下修伯特的胸口。  
修伯特在内心惨叫，表面上只能装作无事的硬接了菲尔迪南特这全力的一拳。  
“菲尔迪南特？”  
没有回应，这次菲尔迪南特似乎打算用沉默对修伯特进行抗议。  
但修伯特并不以为意，想要让怀里这个小傻瓜就范，他有的是办法。  
“说起来……刚才给你扩张的时候，你下面比我想的要软很多啊。”  
果不其然，这句话一出口，菲尔迪南特就惊慌地抬起了头，脸上又红又白。  
“难道你……”修伯特故意慢条斯理地说，“真的还有别的男人？你就是因为这个才不肯答应我的告白的，小妖精？”  
“你、你别胡说！”菲尔迪南特急忙辩解起来，“还、还不是因为那次太爽了，搞得我自慰时都得用上后面……啊……”  
修伯特满意地看着菲尔迪南特把脸埋进了自己的胸口，可惜已经扩散到耳朵根的红色彻底暴露了他的情绪。  
“真的那么爽？”修伯特边说边试探着活动起身子，看着菲尔迪南特立刻就有了反应，“告诉我，到底有多爽。”  
“啊……修伯特……你这个……啊……！”菲尔迪南特轻易就对修伯特的挑逗缴械投降，眼里迅速蒙上了一层迷离的神色，“嗯啊……爽……爽到、做、做梦时……都会梦到……啊……被你抱在怀里……哼嗯……！”  
这句话彻底挑起了修伯特的欲火，他猛地架起菲尔迪南特的双腿把他抬了起来，然后从下方用力顶撞着那颤抖的屁股。  
菲尔迪南特被这突如其来的猛攻搅得神魂颠倒，一双长腿不由自主地箍在修伯特背后，呻吟着呼唤起爱人的名字。  
“修伯特……啊啊……修伯特……”  
“菲尔迪南特，我爱你，不管你是什么样子，我都深爱着你。”  
“我、我也……爱你……啊……修伯特……！啊啊……好棒……再多、一些……给我……你的爱……全都给我……！”  
没有了误会和迟疑的阻隔，他们终于紧紧相拥在一起，仿佛此生就不该分开。

＊＊＊

“菲尔迪南特。”  
“……嗯？”  
“下次想要的时候就直接来找我，不用自己处理了。”  
“你这个超级大混蛋！”  
菲尔迪南特还是没忍住，又捣了修伯特一记直拳。


End file.
